The Alliance (John Smith 10)
Story The ship makes it off the planet, approaching a series of large spheric space stations, surrounded by an almost complete disks. Tetrax: The Trade Federation’s blockade. Panaka: Can we get through it? We can’t go into hyperspace until we do. Pilot: We should be. The blockade begins to fire at them, and the ship raises its shield. A control system on the outside of the ship is hit, and the shields go down. Pilot 1: Shields are down! Pilot 2: Send out the Astro-droids! From the cargo area, several astro-droids go into an elevator, taking them out on top of the ship. They begin to repair the controls, but the lasers destroy the droids one by one. There’s only one left, and a laser almost hits it. The laser is stopped by a bioelectric blast. Nanomech was on the leg of the astro-droid, firing energy blasts to stop the lasers. Nanomech: Don’t worry, R2. I’ve got you covered. (R2 beeps excitedly, as it finishes repairing the ship.) Pilot: Shields are up. That droid did it! Shields to maximum. (The ship makes it past the blockade, and fly off.) Panaka: Can we go into hyperspace? Pilot: No, the hyperdrive is damaged. Tetrax: I’ll contact the rest of my team. I’ve got a master mechanic onboard, and he should be able to fix it. Panaka: Alright. R2 makes it back aboard the ship, Nanomech riding on him. The droid is brought before the Queen. Panaka: Your Majesty. It is the bravery of this droid that we managed to survive. Queen: What is his number, captain? Panaka: (He checks) R2-D2. Queen: Thank you, R2-D2. Padmé. Be sure to clean this droid up, as a sign of our appreciation. Padmé: Yes m’lady. (Padmé takes R2-D2, and leaves the room.) End Scene Their ship lands on the planet of Tatooine, in the Outskirts. Then, a second ship lands next to it. Tetrax: And there’s my ship. We’ll be back in a few minutes, we just need to tell them what’s going on. Panaka: Fine, but hurry. I don’t like staying here. Tetrax and Whip go onto the ship, and head for the bridge. There, is a large, pinkish slime alien, and a small, red gremlin like alien, with small red horns on his head, wearing an aviator’s outfit. Tetrax: Gluto! Mecha! (Gluto makes squirming sound, expressing happiness.) Mecha: What gives, Tetrax? The agreement was that we’d meet in space and head straight for Coruscant. We weren’t supposed to rendezvous on a planet like this. Tetrax: Sorry. But their hyperdrive is damaged, and they can’t make it to Coruscant as they are. So if you could fix it for them, then we can be on our way. Mecha: Ugh. Fine. But my expenses just went up. Big Chill: Maybe I can be of assistance. (The four turn, all but Gluto pointing a blaster at where the sound came from. Big Chill phases through the wall, revealing himself. He then reverts.) Tetrax: John? John: How you doing, Tetrax? (Tetrax laughs, walking over and patting John on the shoulder.) Tetrax: I never expected to see you here. I thought that you’d be saving the universe. John: I’m on vacation. That being said, I decided to assist the Queen, and would’ve gotten them off myself if you hadn’t intervened. Tetrax: Sure, sure. Stand down guys. He’s a friend. (Whip and Mecha lower their weapons, and Mecha runs over, grabbing John’s arm.) Mecha: So this is the Omnitrix. Level 20 tech. (Mecha tries twisting and hitting it.) How does it work? John: Right now, I’ve got that locked, since I can transform without touching it. (John then turns into the same species as Mecha, becoming a small, gremlin like alien.) Jury Rigg: I can transform into, BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK! (Jury Rigg then shakes his head, snapping out of it.) Any species. Ugh. I now have an extremely strong urge to BREAK! Mecha: Yeah. Those impulses are hard to over come. (Jury Rigg shakes his head again, this time reverting.) John: Anyway, I was wondering if I could assist you guys. The majority of the others, including the Queen, don’t know I’m here, and I’d like to keep it that way. Tetrax: You don’t want to be seen? John: I want to protect them, in secret. Let you guys be the heroes. Whip: Yeah right. We’re just mercenaries, hired because the Plumbers have their hands tied right now. John: In that case, I shouldn’t be here anyway. Tetrax: Very well. We’ll keep the secret. That means you listen to me. John: Yes, sir! End Scene Tetrax and Mecha board the Queen’s ship, Mecha carrying a toolbox. The Queen waiting for them. Tetrax: Your Majesty. (Going down on one knee.) This is Mecha, my mechanic. If there’s anyone who can fix the hyperdrive, it’s him. Mecha: Yeah, yeah. Where is it? Queen: Are all of your crew mates rude? Tetrax: They are just used to being treated poorly. We don’t usually do jobs involving royalty. I’m sorry if he’s offended you. Queen: No matter. If he is as good as you say he is, he is forgiven. Tetrax: Thank you. (Tetrax and Mecha go into the room with the hyperdrive console.) Mecha: All of you, LEAVE, LEAVE, LEAVE! I need privacy to work. (Tetrax and the other techs leave the room. Mecha opens his tool box, and Grey Matter comes out.) Grey Matter: Hm, this looks interesting. You need a hand? Mecha: And let you insult my pride? Consider yourself lucky that Tetrax forced me to bring you. Watch and learn, shape shifter. Mecha pulls out a couple wrenches, and jumps onto the hyperdrive. His arms then start swinging around at an incredible pace, barely visible. He drops the wrenches, using his hands. He then jumps down and goes into his toolbox, pulling out a series of screwdrivers. He jumps back on, at a rapid pace. He then falls to the ground, panting. Grey Matter: I can fix this. Mecha: Okay, you win. Give it a shot. (Grey Matter turns into Upgrade, and merges with the hyperdrive. A few moments later, the hyperdrive activates, and is back online. Upgrade comes off the hyperdrive.) Stupid shape shifter. Upgrade: Oh, I’m insulted. Let’s head back to the ship. Mecha: And how are you getting back, shape shifter? (Upgrade turns into ChamAlien.) ChamAlien: I walk behind you. (ChamAlien turns invisible.) Mecha: Stupid shape shifter. (Mecha leaves the room, and joins Tetrax.) Hyperdrive fixed. I’m heading back to our ship. You coming? Tetrax: Yes, I’ll be there shortly. (Turns to the Queen.) Our ship will continue to provide protection until we reach Coruscant. Once we arrive, I’m uncertain if our paths will pass again. Queen: If they don’t cross again, then I am thankful that you and your crew came to assist us. Tetrax: You are too kind, Your Majesty. (Tetrax follows Mecha to his ship, and the two ships take off.) End Scene Tetrax: Wait, wait, wait. You defeated Vilgax? (John and Tetrax are in a back room, talking and laughing.) John: Three times. The first time I blew up his ship, the third I had some stronger, “Ultimate forms,” but the second time I won thanks to your form, Diamondhead. Tetrax: Wow. I could accept the other stories about you, but I still can’t believe you beat Vilgax. John: Yeah. That reminds me about a question I’ve always wanted to ask you. Why were you working for Vilgax if you were against him? Tetrax: I promised myself a long time ago to try and stop Vilgax at all costs. Several years ago now, I was hired by Vilgax to steal a crystal, from my home planet of Petropia. I was selfish, not carrying for anyone but myself, like an average mercenary. I gave it to him, and he used it to destroy Petropia. The crystal was the key to destroying my planet, and I sold it to him. I’ve been trying to make it right since. (The two are silent for a moment, until John speaks up.) John: You want to know the real reason the Omnitrix was created? Tetrax: (perking his head up) What? John: As a genetic backup, to preserve the DNA of all sentient species. If a species goes extinct, it can be used to revive them. I don’t know if it’ll revive the people that were on the planet, but I can restore your people. Tetrax: Really!? You’d do that? John: What are friends for? As soon as we’re done with this job with the Queen, we’ll figure out how to restore them. Tetrax: Oh, thank you, thank you John! There must be a way I can repay you. John: Actually, I was wondering if you could give me a new hoverboard. Mine was sort of destroyed a while ago. Tetrax: Oh of course. (Tetrax reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a de-activated hoverboard.) Here, this is my favorite one. John: Oh, I could never take your favorite. Tetrax: You said you could revive my people. There is no way to express my joy and gratitude to you. Take it. John: Okay. (Reaches out and takes the hoverboard.) Thanks. Tetrax: No, thank you. Characters *John Smith *Tetrax *Whip *Queen Amidala *Captain Panaka *R2-D2 *Mecha *Gluto Villains *Trade Federation Aliens *Nanomech *Big Chill *Jury Rigg (first appearance) *Grey Matter *Upgrade *ChamAlien Trivia *John promises to help restore Petropia. *It's revealed that John locked the face plate, so he can't do manual transformations. *This is the first time that John turns into the species of an alien that he's seen, but not scanned. This is because he has the Master Control unlocked, and doesn't need to scan them. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Naboo Arc